Many mobile communication terminals of today includes a music player, most often a so-called MP3 player and/or radio receiver. A great advantage of having a music player included is that, instead of two separate units, only one single unit is needed for users asking for a mobile communication terminal as well as a music player.
By including a music player in a mobile communication terminal, some of the hardware of the mobile communication terminal may be used by the music player as well. For instance, the display may be used by the music player in order to show the title of the song being played, the key board may be used in order to control the music player, etc.
Although a number of hardware synergies may be achieved by running a music player on the same platform as a mobile communication terminal, there is a need to more closely connect the music player to the mobile communication terminal in order to increase the customer satisfaction.